


Condolences

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his promotion, Kirk tells Spock he’s sorry about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolences

After James Kirk’s promotion ceremony, Spock lingered. When Kirk was free, he approached him.

“Congratulations on your promotion, Captain.”

Kirk smiled. “Thanks.” He sobered. “Commander, I’m…sorry about your mother. I’ve never lost a parent…not one I grew up with, not one I loved…” he stopped, embarrassed, then looked Spock in the eye, and said simply, “I grieve with thee.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Kirk knew the ritual for giving comfort during times of sorrow; from the moment he passed his simulation, he had known there was more to James Kirk than met the eye.

“Your sympathy is appreciated, but unnecessary.”

“Yeah?” Kirk said skeptically. “Yeah, sure.”

Sulu came over to congratulate Kirk, and Spock slipped away.

He reflected as he headed out of the auditorium. James Kirk had many of the qualities necessary for command–intelligence, resourcefulness, compassion. If he could ever manage to temper his impetuousity, he would make a fine captain.


End file.
